


The Darkest Witch

by Yosokage



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosokage/pseuds/Yosokage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Little Witch Akko, after making a mistake in class one time to many, is rejected by her peers. Then she finds something deep in the Luna Nova library that changes her outlook on life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Witch

'How dare they' she thought angrily 'How dare they mock me, and they mocked Shiny Chariot too.' Atsuko 'Akko' Kagari stormed out of the spell-casting classroom, a fresh layer of soot covering her face which was contorted in an expression of frustration and anger. She simply could not understand the people in that classroom, their prejudices and their mocking faces

Honestly all she did was mess up a fire spell's incantation and accidentally blew it up in her face. Then they had the gall to mock her right in front of her soon to be friends, Lotte and Sucy, most assuredly ruining her chances to have any friends this year. Even the teacher laughed at her as she left." I'll show them!"she fumed " I'll show them all what a great wizard I can be..." She stomped the ground in anger once and headed to somewhere quiet, the Grand Library.

As she thought of her situation, her emotional state grew more and more volatile. She found wishing she had a way to become more powerful, more knowledgeable in the mystic and arcane arts, but her family was not mystic nor arcane, and so found herself at a loss. How could she show up Diane, the top student of the school, when she couldn't even do a simple fire incantation correctly. Maybe she could get a tutor? But who would want to teach a witch like her.

She thought and she thought and she thought until she ran herself straight into a wall. Shaken from her thoughts through impact she looked up and found herself at the Grand Library. The Grand Library was a place that was almost always quiet, with bookshelves so big they could be called grand. It had books of nearly every kind, fromall over the world, over every subject from Astrology and other Celestial Bodies to Zoology of the Mystic Kind.The Library was so big that it had to use enchantments to cover all the books that were checked out as the old Grand Librarian could not be expected to put them all away, could she now?

Akko entered the library and went straight to the books for her level, which was D-class, the second lowest class. She grabbed some books that life looked helpful and sat down at the nearest table. The first book she picked up was a book titled, Magic History, which while it could help her in the class it wouldn't make her a better witch. She opened the book anyways and saw a page titled _The Shiny Chariot._ She threw that book away only for it to fly away back to its shelf. As it flew it caught Akko's attention and as her eyes followed its path, she noticed a sparkling book spine that drew her attention. Looking around to see if anyone else saw, she got up and went to see it.

When she got to the book she withdrew it from its place on the shelf and examined it. She saw it was a purple book with a red spine bearing the title, Dark Inquiries and Darker Spells. She opened it to the Table of Contents and saw several Chapter titles that caught her attention such as _Great Tragedies of Wizarding_ , _Effects of the Witch Grima_ , and _Powers and Abilities of the Witch Grima_. 'Who was Grima' she thought as she opened the page to the chapter _Effects of the Witch Grima_. The chapter read the following: _The Witch Grima was a witch who sought peace and stability for the Magical World._ That was all Akko needed to know as she flipped pages, coming upon a picture of a raven haired Witch bent over a book. Under the picture it said _The witch Grima found that a capable witch could make any kind of spell simply by using the right words. One simply needed to use the following formula, describe the result then describe how.One could amplify a spell by using certain words such as great or large to describe the effects.The Following Spell was made by the Witch Grima. Use only as an example._

_Concede quod opus est,_  
quod optabant,  
quod concupiscerent.

_D_ _abo eam in magna_

Akko whispered the words to herself before continuing to read further, which unknown to her was quite the mistake.

**Warning: Do Not Read Spell Aloud**

Akko's eyes widened and she dropped the book and ran out of the library as quick as she could. When she reached her bed room she opened the door, and fell on her bed, and dropped into unconsciousness.

<<Akko's Mind>>

In her unconsciousness she did not dream, but heard one voice in the void of her slumber, ** _What do you wish for?_** A familiar voice asked gently, who it was she could not place. All she could think of was the voice as it asked its questions and she thought her answers. _Power_ , she responded and it questioned _What would you give...?_ , to which she replied _Anything..._

The voice's final words were,  _So you wish so it will be._ And she was left alone in her mind for a while, until a humming filled the walls of her head. The humming got louder and louder until she could take it no more and she let out a scream, and awoke.

<<Luna Nova>>

The Little Witch shot up in her bed, hitting her head on the bunk above her on which Lotte was laying on waking her up, as well as frightening her so much she gave a loud Yelp which woke up Sucy. "What's wrong" said Sucy, her eye looking at her with concern. "N-nothing's wrong" Akko replied, confused as to what just happened and frightened by her dream.

Akko scrambled out of bed, and trying to avert the attention given to her, said " H-how did you sleep?" Akko was now dressed in her witch uniform, ran out of the room to get to her next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate.


End file.
